Legenda
by Tigerlily2035
Summary: What to do to regain a loved one and fulfill a destiny. Clex
1. Default Chapter

Legenda  
Prologue  
  
"Mr Luthor, could you please explain how the expansion of the fertilizer plant in Oklahoma wouldn't affect the area as a whole"  
  
Clark Kent heard the myriad of questions thrown at Luthor, but was not paying attention to any of it. If he would have known that his first assignment as a cub reporter was to cover this particular press conference, he would've called in sick. Not like that was likely to happen anytime soon, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and lying was certainly a desperate solution.  
  
He couldn't help but glance at the rigidly standing figure by the podium. Luthor always radiated power and confidence by his posture, but there used to be an air of vulnerability, of countless possibilities, of unleashed desire; not anymore. Currently, his stand bellied anger, coldness and a darkness that chilled Clark to the core.  
  
Whatever happened to the smirking, sarcastic and solicitous young man that he used to know? What about the man who was trying to best his father without resorting to questionable tactics? How did that person, as confusing and questionable at times as he was, evolved into this uncaring and cruel man? And whatever happened to their friendship? The stuff of legends? How did it come to this?  
  
Clark felt a pang of regret; if he had done things differently 7 years ago, the friendship that meant so much to him wouldn't have been lost. If he hadn't been such a teenager, so judgmental towards Luthor, maybe they would be in each other's life, one way or the other. If he had been there for him when he needed him the most instead of casting stones; if only.  
  
"Let me assure you, Ms.Bryant, that the people from Oklahoma would benefit from the expansion, not suffer from it. The state has a steadily increasing unemployment rate, and in badly need of additional income. The additional departments that the plant will open would not only create new jobs, but it would also be responsible for the relocations of various professionals and their families. I hardly think the influx of people and resources could be detriment to the state, wouldn't you agree?" Luthor responded, with an all too false smile playing on his lips. " Now, if your question has been responded to your satisfaction, I'd like to take some more questions from your colleagues".  
  
Clark saw this as an opening; Luthor hadn't seen him entered the room and it was unlikely that he'd singled him out of a room full with close to 50 reporters; add that to the crouching position that Clark was currently in. Having come to a decision a couple of minutes earlier, Clark braced himself to be ignored, humiliated or acknowledged. He raised his hand frantically and shouted for a chance to talk.  
  
" Yes, the reporter on the third row with the plaid jacket?  
  
"Mr. Luthor, Clark Kent from the Daily Planet"  
  
Clark was avidly looking Luthor's expression, trying to see if at least a glimmer of something, rage, hate, regret, anything, would appear on his once expressive blue eyes.  
  
But instead, the same blank gaze, avoid of anything resembling feeling, looked back at him.  
  
"And your question is?"  
  
Why? How? Don't you care about me anymore? Can we be friends again? Can I save you? Can you forgive me? But none of those questions were appropriate at the moment. And how he ached!  
  
"Mr. Luthor, there have been reports that, in order for you to go ahead with the plant expansion in Oklahoma, several of you other plants must closed. How true is that and if so, which are the locations that could be affected?  
  
"Mr. Kent, is it? Those reports have been greatly exaggerated; yes, it is true that some of LexCorp fertilizer plants might be affected, either by closing or downsizing, but there aren't several;they're just three. As for the locations, well, the plant in Ohio will no longer have a third shift; one in Kansas will close, as well as one in Northern Texas"  
  
"I'm sorry, which one in Kansas? And what about the sudden loss of jobs for those communities?" Clark asked, but he already knew the answer to at least one of the questions.  
  
"The one in Smallville; that plant has been in the red for several years already. And I don't think Lexcorp can afford to maintain a plant open that is not pulling its weight. Besides, in my opinion, the town doesn't need more manure, especially a Luthor's. It does well with their own. You know, small town pride and all". Luthor finished with a slippery smile, which looked foreign and disgusting on his face.  
  
Clark bristled at the veiled insult to Smallville, but kept on pressing.  
  
"And what about the soon to be unemployed?" I believe Lexcorp was the main employer for the town, which includes the plant, the radio station and a coffee shop. Are those two venture at risk also?"  
  
"Neither the coffee shop nor the radio station are part of Lexcorp any longer. As for the economy of the town, I'd be willing to work something with the mayor, but I have to protect my assets first and foremost. The board and I concur that we can not keep supporting a bleeding investment; besides, all the employees have been offered a generous severance package and those individual that excelled at the plant in its heyday have been offered positions within the company. Next question please"  
  
Shocked at the casual dismissive tone, Clark realized that Luthor was cutting all ties to Smallville.  
  
*Had Smallville been that bad for Luthor? Lex, Lex. Say his name* Clark's mind chanted.  
  
Feeling desolate, his mind drifted, reaching those moments that meant so much and that he had long buried; remembering his friendship with Lu.., Lex, was painful, shameful and full of regrets, it was easier to pretend it never happened.  
  
But not anymore. Clark would revise that relationship; would pick at it moment by moment, gaze by gaze and conversation by conversation. And hopefully, he'd come to terms with his role on the destruction of that friendship and look for a way to atone for his faults. And he'd hopefully get a clue as to what to do about correcting that error. 


	2. Revisiting

Revisiting  
Spring 2003  
  
Clark was getting sick and tired of all the drama surrounding him lately. Lana and Chloe's mixed signals; his father's (biological and adopted) demands and expectations; his mother's fears regarding her out of the blue pregnancy; the message on the stupid ship; the possibility that Lionel knows more than he ought to; Pete and his ever increasing feelings of entitlement since he is a non-family related keeper of "The Secret"; Lex  
  
Lex, who used to be his safe haven when every one went a little nuts on him; Lex, who with his smirk and the day's greek mythology lessons would achieve what his father's tired platitudes had not; a way out, a thinking outside the box method, a smooth solution where hurried actions might had taken its tall already.   
  
But Lex is no longer ready to impart wisdom; he is no longer willing to put himself on the line for him; no longer on guard offering money, resources, and a sounding board. The thing that Clark misses most at the moment is the lack of the witty remarks, the easy camaraderie, and the flirty and shy smiles that conveyed more than any long winded conversation ever could.  
  
But lately, Lex has been asking for more than Clark can ever offer. Especially, the truth. And Clark doesn't kid himself; he is aware that Lex has re-taken an interest on the mysterious side of him and he is hyper aware that he has brought that on himself. With his lame lies and his evasions.  
  
Add that to the continuous favor asking.  
  
"Lex, harbor a fugitive, better yet, harbor two and, oh, one of them is a minor so a kidnapping charge might be brought on you; you don't mind, do you?"   
  
"Lex, bail out this old native guy who might have killed the foreman at your father's construction site, it is not like it'll be a conflict of interest or anything like that".   
  
"Lex, grant me access to the caves that might shed some light about my past, but you can't know my connection to them and if you don't help me, you are a backstabbing bastard that just wants to uncover my secrets".  
  
"Lex, bring a football team to this backwater town so the dying father of my nemesis can see him play with them before he passes".  
  
"Lex, kill this reporter that almost killed my father and threaten my way of live. We won't talk about it afterward, til I need to throw back at you for not jumping to defend my very vocally Luthor hating Father."  
  
How not to expect Lex to back away and look at him with distrust and disappointment? Lex expects the worst from everyone; he said it himself that Clark was different, that he saw Lex, not Luthor. But even he realizes that he has seen Lex as his friend, who is Luthor, and can help him out, no questions ask. And apparently, no thanks given.  
  
One thing is for certain; Clark doesn't want to Lex's friendship; He doesn't want their bond to suffer because of his inability to lie better, or be honest. Lex is very important to him, and he is important to Lex. One may say that Clark and his family are Lex's priorities (or were). Clark can't afford to lose that.  
  
Lex must have to understand, Clark is just a teenager. A small town, mostly sheltered and bad tempered teenager. He doesn't mean what he says; most of the time he doesn't even know what the hell he is saying. Thuthfully, Lex should cut him some slack.  
  
Yes, Lex is the older one in the relationship, the mature one. And as such, he shouldn't take Clark's tantrums seriously. And he shouldn't keep digging. And he shouldn't date women that may have too much information on Clark. And he shouldn't back away from him.  
  
Even Clark realizes how ridiculous his expectations are. The ball is in his court, is his time to serve.  
  
He just hopes the match won't be already lost.  
** Author's Notes: First up, thanks for the reviews. They are a great incentive to continue the story.  
  
I am not sure how long this would be, but it will cover a certain span and go beyond the prologue timeline. Some of the timelines might shift from chapter to chapter (which hopefully won't confuse a lot of people)   
  
And yes, dialogue will be forthcoming, as Lex's POV.** 


End file.
